


The (secret) movie!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [185]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Double Dating, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Movie Night, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's movie night, and Greg & Mycroft are coming! Poor Holmes brothers...Greg and John secretly choose the movie together! Mycroft and Sherlock were expecting a James Bond of some sort but... The boys decided to show their feminine side!





	The (secret) movie!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When John Met Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527976) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> I was re-reading my twist on When Harry met Sally this morning and I thought about this little 221b :-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

 

“I can’t believe it!” John chuckles, putting popcorn in the fortunately eyeballs-free microwave. “A double-date with your brother!”

“It’s not a double-date!” Sherlock protests. “It’s just that… the four of us will be in the same room doing something… together... with drinks…” He suddenly straightens. “GOD! John, it’s a double date!”

“Don’t worry, we will only watch a movie… it’s good for us to do things with other couples.”

“Maybe… But..."

“Too late honey, the doorbell is ringing!”

"They better not start to snog on the couch!”

 

After a little bit of (awkward) small-talk, they sit and John picked up the remote. “Greg and I picked the movie! It’s a romcom, ‘When Harry Met Sally’”

“A ‘romcom’?” Sherlock asks.

“A romantic comedy, brother mine.”

Sherlock turns to his boyfriend, scandalized! “JOHN!”

“Love, you’re going to love this, it’s full of sassiness and I always thought that you were a little mix of both main characters…”

“As if…” Sherlock pouts.

 

The credits roll and, with surprise, Sherlock admits, “It wasn’t thaaaaat bad... But I am not like either of them, AT ALL!” Greg chuckles, hiding a smile behind his pint of beer. “WHAT! I am not at all like Harry and certainly not as high maintenance as Sally!”

His sour protestations were lost in laughter as John nearly spit out his beer!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol  
> 


End file.
